1.16 - Nether Update
1.16'''https://twitter.com/MiaLem_n/status/1178017151195783169, the first release of the '''Nether Update,https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/minecraft-snapshot-19w40a will be a major update for Minecraft: Java Edition themed around revamping the Nether. This update was announced at MINECON Live 2019, and a release date has not yet been announced. New mobs, as well as existing mobs, will spawn in the new biomes.https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/everything-we-announced-minecon-live-2019 Additions Mobs ;Piglins *Found in the Nether. *Are naturally hostile towards the player, unless the player is wearing gold armor. **Even if the player wears gold armor, piglins will become aggravated towards the player if they open a chest containing any item crafted with or related to gold near the piglin. *Can spawn wielding gold swords or crossbows. *Will be able to barter with the player. *Piglins will attack wither skeletons and the new hoglin. *They will not be replacing zombie pigmen (confirmed by Mojang). ;Hoglins *Found in the Nether. *Are naturally hostile towards the player. **Appear to have a higher melee range than most mobs. *Can be bred and used as a source of food in the Nether. **Appear to drop raw beef, though this is likely a placeholder. * Previously known as the "piglin beast", the name "Hoglin" has been chosen by the community.https://www.minecraft.net/en-us/article/meet-hoglin * When bred, they will produce baby Hoglins * More mobs will be added in the Nether Update Blocks ;Blue Fire *Acts the same as regular fire. *Fire lit on soul soil will turn blue. *Generates naturally in the soulsand valley biome in the Nether. ;Nether Roots *Generated in the netherwart forest. *"Twisty" and should not be stepped in. ;Warped & Crimson Fungi *At least two new types of mushroom will be added to the Netherwart forests. One is teal with orange spots and the other is pinkish-red with a brain-like pattern. *It grows the Warped/Crimson Trees in the Netherwart Forest. ;Blue Nether Wart Block *A variation of the Nether wart block. *Generates in the blue Netherwart forest. ;Crimson/Warped Stem *Veiny looking blocks that comprise trunks on the Warped/Crimson trees in the Netherwart forest. ;Crimson & Warped Nylium *Resembles grass blocks. *Grows on top of Netherrack. *Comes in red and blue. *Grass of the Netherwart Forest. ;Target Block *Resembles hay bale's side texture. *Emits a redstone signal when shot with an arrow. **Signal is stronger depending on how close the arrow is to the center of the block. *In clips of the soulsand valley, soul soil blocks with a similar color scheme to soul sand can be seen, alongside conventional soul sand. ;Shroomlight Block *This light-emitting block which closely resembles glowstone can also be seen. *Appears to compose the spots of mushrooms. ;Basalt *This block makes up speleothems. ;Soul Soil *Appears almost everywhere in the soulsand valley biome. *It slightly resembles soul sand. *Light a fire on a soul soil block to get blue fire. ;Weeping Vines *They grow like kelp and vines. *They grow in the two Netherwart forest biomes Biomes *The Nether will get at least three new biomes, but more may get added in the future : **The soulsand valley includes uncovered fossils, soul sand, large Basalt speleothems, blue fog, and blue fire. **The Nether wart forest crimson is a dense forest with trees made of nether wart blocks and weeping vines. *The Nether wart forest warped is a variation of the red Nether wart forest, with nether fungi found on the ground and nether roots also found on the ground. Structures ;Bastions *Fortifications built by Piglins that are found in the Nether. Items *Mojang confirmed at Minecon Live 2019 for the Nether Update that there will be new items from the Piglin Bartering System, but nothing is known on the new items. They could be of use to craft a new weapon or new block. The new unnamed light source block is going to be crafted by a new item when it's broken. Changes Mobs ;Zombie Pigman *Zombie Pigmen will be renamed to zombified piglins. ;Illusioner *Illusioners may be added to raids. Gameplay Respawning *Players will be able to respawn in specific parts of the Nether. Subsequent updates and snapshots As of February 5, 2020 there is one snapshot: 20w06a. https://www.minecraft.net/en-us/article/minecraft-snapshot-20w06a Images References Category:Minecraft Updates Category:Nether Category:1.16